


I hate myself...

by dumbnomi (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akainu is also horny and he’s not sorry, Akainu/Teach, Anal, Character Death, Copious amounts of lube, Don’t read if you value your sanity, Fisting, I’m so sorry, M/M, Smut, Surprise Ending, Teach is horny I’m sorry, crackfic, just let him fuck dammit, poor Sengoku, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/dumbnomi
Summary: Who knew fisting was so useful?
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach
Kudos: 11





	I hate myself...

Teach didn't officially meet Akainu until he was inducted into the Shichibukai, but that isn't where his lust for the marine admiral started. The pirate had heard rumors about his strength and the way he carried himself through battles. He'd dreamt of crossing paths with the admiral, battling him in order to steal his devil fruit, but he never dreamt of the lust that would start to cloud his thoughts nor the swirling visions of Akainu that kept him awake at night.

He had finally crossed paths with Akainu at the most recent Shichibukai meeting before the war at Marineford, the air surrounding him was thick and made it hard for Teach to catch his breath. Their eyes meeting only seemed to heat up the room, or maybe it was just Teach's skin heating up at the thoughts he was having of Akainu. His eyes were constantly ghosting over Akaniu's exposed skin during the meeting, they seemed to be magnetically drawn to his tattoos, filling his head with wandering thoughts. How far did they go and how many more the marine could possibly have hidden away under his uniform? Teach would find out soon enough though, he could feel the way Akainu returned his heated gaze, eyes scanning over his body that were filled with a mixture of hate and lust for the pirate captain.

After this meeting Teach spent many nights restless, wet dreams about Akainu plaguing his mind, dreams that would leave him wondering what the marine would do to him and how his heated hands would feel roaming his body. The swirling thoughts of Akainu breathless and hovering over him had him soiling countless bed sheets, but it always left him craving more. The feeling of his own sweaty beefy hands mimicking what he thought Akainu would do to him wasn't enough anymore.

The restless nights of Teach sneaking lube from his crew's doctor to masturbate with would soon become useful, particularly on this night as their ship approached Marineford. He had secretly planned a rendezvous with the admiral, one that would hopefully fulfill all of his deepest desires. To prepare for this rendezvous he'd snuck away three tubes of lube before leaving the docked raft and heading for the Marine Headquarters.

With every step closer to the chosen room Teach's anticipation grew along with his hardening member. He was so overcome with excitement that he didn't even knock or look to make sure he wasn't being followed like Akainu had instructed him to do. He'd quickly entered into the room and was absorbed into this thoughts of preparing himself for Akainu's arrival. He was so blinded by his lust that he didn't bother to scope out the room, instead his attention was immediately drawn to the conference table in the center of the room. It was the perfect place for him to spread himself open in preparation for the admiral.

He'd started off slow with his preparations, the thought of Akainu's hot hands running over his hairy musky chest before they dipped lower and lower on his body, reaching his fully erect member. Using the medical lube he'd stolen he began to stroke himself, each tug on his member was tight and heavy, his hand moist with lube and precum as it followed in sync with the image of Akainu in his mind. However before he could get close to his release he let his hand wander lower, preparing his juicy puckered asshole for what Akainu had promised him.

He started with one finger before slowly adding a second, thrusting them into himself at an uneven pace as he began to scissor his fingers to stretch himself open. The room was filled with wet sounds of Teach's fingers squelching inside of his ass mixed with the guttural moans leaving his moist mouth. The sounds urged him on as he slowly pushed his fist into his stretched asshole. This wasn't the first time he had ever fucked himself, and now he was about to get double fucked, in more ways than he could ever have imagined.

Soon though he could hear the creak of the door in between his breathy moans, Akainu had walked in to see Teach perched on top of the conference table, his entire fist inside of him. Akainu had stopped in his tracks to watch Teach, his eyes wandering across the pirates body before both of their eyes locked. Akainu's eyes never left Teach's as he slowly stalked up to him, grabbing the lube that sat beside Teach and pouring it onto his own fist, the bottle making a lewd squelching noise as the clear liquid shot out.

He slowly reached below Teach pulling Teach's hand out of his stretched asshole before he began to slowly replace it with his own fist. His fist was unnaturally hot inside of Teach, the heat and girth contorting his face with pleasure, his tongue lolling out followed by drool and moans of Akainu's name. He was overcome with pleasure as he reached his orgasm just from Akainu's fist, his orgasm tearing through his body with a loud guttural moan as he quivered.

Sticky hot white fluid shot out of his member with such force that it painted Akainu's face white before the admiral leaned in to whisper in Teach's ear "I told you I was good at fisting," and then activating his magma abilities right inside of Teach.

The room was quiet except for the loud thud of Teach's body falling back onto the conference table, the motion quickly forcing Akainu's fist to leave Teach's asshole, the room smelt of burnt flesh and sweat.

However there was something Akainu hadn't expected to see in the room when he turned around. Sengoku was standing in the doorway, his mouth open in shock, small spurts of white place eloquently on his lips. Akainu wasn't sure how much Sengoku had seen, but he knew it was enough to warrant an explanation to the fleet admiral. He'd tried to explain it away with charismatic words of justice and his rightful marine duty, but the tent pitched between his legs gives him away.

It had taken less than a week for the news of Teach's death to spread across newspapers, praises written for the brave marines who'd taken out the infamous Blackbeard. It would soon be replaced with news of Sengoku's retirement, the articles filled with more curious questions rather than answers, the only statement given by the retiring fleet admiral was that he had seen too much in growing age and wished to be left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want a part two! >:^[


End file.
